Um Dia de Verão
by Lazulli
Summary: Sirius recebe sua advogada em casa e não resiste aos seu encantos. AVISO: CONTEÚDO MADURO


**Nota:** Esta fic contém conteúdo maduro. Se você não tem 18 anos, eu não aconselho que a leia. Respeite os níveis de censura e os padrões de moralidade. Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. Não detenho os direitos autorais.

**UM DIA DE VERÃO**

Foi com apreensão que Sirius abriu a porta da sua casa. Quem o procuraria naquele lugar àquele hora? O dia estava quente, o Sol já se pondo... Embora o verão na cidade tropical em que ele estava vivendo fosse tórrido, a mulher parada na sua frente vestia roupas pretas.

– Sr. Black? – disse ela.

– Pois não? O que deseja? – ele respondeu segurando a porta.

A mulher analisou-o de cima a baixo, verificando os trajes dele. Uma camiseta branca, short jeans surrado e sandália de dedo. Os cabelos molhados e o cheiro de almíscar que emanavam do corpo dele, denunciavam que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

– Sou Kim Lafaiet, sua advogada – a mulher estendeu-lhe a mão, a qual ele apertou um pouco assustado.

– Entre... – disse se afastando – Foi Dumbledore quem te mandou?

– Na verdade, não – respondeu ela – Foi o Sr. Lupin. Ele me disse que estaria aqui – Kim olhou em volta. Havia um sofá no canto esquerdo da sala e do outro lado uma estante com livros e uma TV. Um vaso de plantas ornamentava a mesinha do telefone que ficava em frente à uma janela, por onde entravam os últimos raios alaranjados do Sol.

– Ah, claro... Tive que me mudar para esta cidade trouxa – Sirius falou fechando a porta.

– Não foi uma idéia tão má... – ela se virou para ele – _Quem diria que Sirius Black era um homem tão bonito... _– pensou.

– Então – continuou ele – como é que você vai me ajudar? Quando começa seu trabalho?

– Calma, Sr. Black... – Disse Kim.

– Sirius... Me chame de Sirius.

– Tudo bem _Sirius. _Tenho que ficar um tempo por aqui, conversar com você, até arrumar uma bom meio de provar a sua inocência.

– Hum... sei, sei. Já haviam me dito – ele falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo, ao mesmo tempo que analisava o corpo da mulher à sua frente – Bem... então venha ver seu quarto.

Sirius guiou-a até um quarto com uma cama, um guarda-roupa e uma escrivaninha. Ao lado, Kim viu o que parecia ser o quarto dele, onde havia uma enorme cama de casal.

– Onde está sua esposa? – perguntou ela colocando as malas no chão.

– Esposa? – ele sorriu – não tenho mulher...

– Ahn... – ela levantou uma sobrancelha – _Muito bom saber disso – _pensou.

– Mudando de assunto... Não sente calor com estas roupas pretas? – perguntou ele como que sabendo no que ela estava interessada.

– Ah! Nem me fale... – respondeu tirando o casaco – e você gosta de roupas leves... – disse provocante.

– Muito – falou ele evasivo, dirigindo-se para o seu quarto, ao que ela o seguiu – Vou lhe dar alguns lençóis...

– Não precisa... agora... – Kim olhava para ele – Não vou dormir, ainda. Antes quero me refrescar – ela soltou os cabelos que estavam presos em um coque.

– Pelo que vejo, você não gosta de calor – ele resolveu entrar no jogo dela, a final, era homem e desde que saíra de Azkaban, não havia tocado em uma mulher.

– Depende do calor – ela respondeu se aproximando. A janela do quarto deixava à mostra o céu, que agora estava azulado, com algumas poucas nuvens no horizonte.

Sirius acendeu o abajur.

– E continua com roupas quentes – disse ele se aproximando também.

– Claro... o que você quer que eu faça? Tire aqui na sua frente? – perguntou encarando-o.

– Não seria uma má idéia... Está entrando uma brisa fresquinha pela janela, você ia adorar! – ele disse sorrindo.

– Está duvidando que eu tire, Sr Black?

– Estou – respondeu ele cruzando os braços.

– Pois nunca duvide de Kim Lafaiet – ela disse começando a levantar a blusa de malha e depois tirando-a, ficando com o soutien de renda preta.

Sirius sentou-se na cama, incrédulo... Não imaginava que ela tivesse coragem. Talvez ele tivesse ido longe demais provocando-a daquele jeito... mas se ela estava reagindo assim e se também o provocara, era porque queria a mesma coisa que ele. E não se provoca Sirius Black, sem sofrer as conseqüências... Continuou parado, observando cada movimento dela.

– Continue... – disse ele com a voz fraca.

Ela abriu o zíper da calça, despindo-a e revelando a calcinha minúscula. Pondo as duas mãos no peito dele, Kim o empurrou, deitando-o de vez.

– Eu não disse? – falou.

– Feche a janela – ele sussurrou sentindo seu membro pulsar.

Kim levantou-se e obedeceu. Quando voltou, ficou de quatro em cima dele, uma mão de cada lado do seu corpo, sentada em suas coxas.

– Não vai tirar as roupas também? – perguntou.

– Não – disse ele – você vai tira-las pra mim...

Ela sorriu marotamente e começou a tirar-lhe a camiseta branca. O peito dele era musculoso, com pêlos espalhados pela linha mediana. Desceu as mãos para o short desabotoando os botões de ferro e abrindo o zíper.

Em um segundo, ele estava só de cueca, sentindo seu sexo aumentando de tamanho cada vez mais. Kim inclinou o corpo e o beijou ardentemente. A língua dele deslizava pela sua boca, parando e fazendo cosquinhas na sua, deixando-a louca.

Ele pôs suas mão nas costas de Kim e devagar levou-as até seus seios, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Depois, de um salto, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima.

– Faz sempre isso com seus clientes? – perguntou desabotoando o soutien dela.

– Não... – ela sussurrou – nem sei porque estou fazendo isso com você...

– É o meu charme animal – ele arrancou de vez a peça, jogando-a no chão – vai querer parar? – disse passando o dedo na margem da calcinha e depois acariciando sua pele por baixo do tecido.

– Não... – novamente ela respondeu rouca.

– Que ótimo... – agora ele deslizava os dedos pela virilha dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Sirius sentiu as mãos de Kim alisando-o por cima da cueca.

– Vamos mocinha... pegue nele... – murmurou em seu ouvido – veja como ele está gritando por você... – dizendo isto, ele tocou no clitóris dela, ao que Kim gemeu, deixando-o ainda mais insano.

Os dedos dele corriam pela sua intimidade, sentindo que ela ficava cada vez mais úmida, doida para ser possuída de uma vez. Descendo um pouco o corpo, mordiscou-lhe o bico dos seios e depois lambeu-os, vendo-os enrijecer.

– Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – disse ela com a voz fraca – Quer me enlouquecer?

– Quero... – ele mordeu a calcinha dela, tirando-a com os dentes – Quero ver você implorar... – ele levantou-se e ficou admirando Kim nua, deitada na cama. Encarando-a fixamente, tirou a cueca, exibindo seu membro grande e rijo.

– Sirius... eu acho... que não... – ela disse ficando de pé.

– Está com medo, Srta. Lafaiet? – perguntou zombeteiro – Não agüenta um homem como eu?

– Claro que agüento... – ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Então sente-se nesta cama – disse ele – e faça direitinho...

Kim sentou-se e Sirius ofereceu-lhe o pênis para que ela pusesse na boca.

– Isso... Boa garota... – dizia ele – Até o fim...

Ela estimulava a cabeça com a língua e ele urrava de prazer. Com as mãos, acariciava-lhe os testículos. Os gemidos dele excitavam-na. Sirius já estava próximo de um orgasmo quando se afastou e disse ofegante:

– Ainda... não... Deite-se – ordenou.

Kim deitou-se no centro da cama e abriu as pernas. Ele mergulhou a boca em sua intimidade e começou a explorar-lhe com a língua. Ela gemia e arquejava conforme ele buscava mais intensamente seu sexo. Segurava-se nos lençóis, desarrumando os travesseiros.

– Isso... desse jeito... – falou ele acariciando-lhe agora com as mãos – Grite mais...

Cega de desejo, ela obedecia.

– Diga que é minha...

– Eu sou... sua...

Ele subitamente parou e foi beija-la.

– Não... não pare... por favor... – disse ela em meio aos beijos.

– Estava gozando, não? – ele deu um sorriso provocante – Então peça... – falou.

– Me possua... – Kim sussurrou.

– Não estou ouvindo – Sirius disse masturbando seu pênis na virilha dela.

– Me possua... – disse mais alto – Bem forte...

– É assim que eu gosto...

Dizendo isto, ele a beijou intensamente e de uma só vez penetrou-a.

Moviam-se freneticamente, gemendo e gritando, pedindo mais e mais. Buscavam-se com fúria e desejo, dizendo palavras soltas e sem sentido, queimando por dentro e por fora.

As mãos corriam pelos corpos suados em movimento, percebendo a contração dos músculos. Kim sentia Sirius dentro de si, e naquele momento queria tê-lo mais. Ele seguia seus instintos e ao passo que o prazer ia aumentando, acelerava o ritmo.

Ora mordiscava as orelhas dela, ora apertava-lhe os seios, só para ouvi-la gritar de desejo. Mas o que o deixava mais louco, era quando a beijava e sentia a boca dela molhada, a língua buscando a sua, a sensação do beijo misturando-se com a de estar movendo-se dentro dela.

Juntos e exaustos, chegaram ao êxtase. Ele deitou-se do lado dela e acariciou-lhe o rosto, beijando-a ternamente logo em seguida. Kim fechou os olhos, recuperando as forças e sentindo os dedos dele brincando com seus cabelos.

– Por quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui? – perguntou ele.

– Umas duas semanas – respondeu – Por quê?

– Porque daqui até lá, acho que vou estar apaixonado por você...

Ela sorriu e o beijou, e ele aninhou-a em seus braços.

– Acho que eu é que vou me apaixonar desse jeito... – falou ela – se já não estiver apaixonada – disse baixinho e corando.

Foi a vez dele sorrir e beijá-la.

– Tenho a impressão de que você quer um banho... – falou ele.

– Quero sim... – Kim respondeu.

– Agora, só lhe mostro o banheiro com uma condição – Sirius falou.

– Qual?

– Que você deixe _eu _te dar banho...

– Como o Sr, quiser, Sr. Black!

Ambos sorriram e se beijaram mais uma vez, dando início a um rumo totalmente diferente do que planejavam para suas vidas, num único dia de verão...

**N/A – **Sirius sempre me passou a imagem daquele animal faminto, com olhar profundo e cheio de sensualidade, e acho que foi isso que eu quis passar nessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
